In a case where a user other than a system administrator registers authentication information that includes information on an IC card used for authentication in a multifunction peripheral, the following process can be provided. When the multifunction peripheral receives a request for registering user information from a client device operated by the user, the multifunction peripheral stores the user information transmitted with the registration request.
Unfortunately, however, the above-described configuration requires a request for registering the authentication information by the user. This drawback will be commonplace in a variety of electronic devices that require user authentication.